ONE OF THESE AGAIN!
by Violet is Insanity
Summary: Have you ever wanted a vocaloid to do something? Want to know if Len likes someone? Want Gakupo to dance around in a barney suit? Want to know the truth about Rins obession with oranges? Find out in a vocaloid truth, dare, or question. All vocaloids are availiable for chatting with. Send your questions. Don't be afriad to ask multiple questions to multiple vocaloids.


**ONE OF THESE AGAIN! Intro**

**Hi people! Now I know there are a hellllllllllllllllllllllll of a lot of these but I couldn't resist. This is gonna be a truth or dare or question fanfic. I may be a bit slow posting this seeing as I have an arm in a cast. Falling UP the stairs takes skill though. Ya gotta admit that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL! VOCALOID AND ANY OWNED PRODUCTS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY FINGERS AND EYES! MAYBE I DON'T EVEN OWN THAT! OH MY GOD! WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE OWNS ME AND I DON'T KNOW IT! IF THAT'S SO THEN I BELONG TO THAT POINT IS I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Vocaloids from tall to short, macho man to shorta, pink to purple, shy to pervert, all lounged around the mansions main living room. Kaito was eating away at Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Sitting nearby was Luka reading her book, Tuna, Tuna, Tuna, and Please More Tuna, drooling a puddle. At the wet bar nearby was Meiko and Haku having a drinking contest. Dell watched with what you could call amusement while smoking. The others thought Gakupo was meditating but he was really sleeping, dreaming of eggplants and 'other things'. Len and Rin were having a staring contest, faces way to close for comfort. Miku, sitting in the side line, was rooting for incest to happen.

'COME ON MIDGITS! JUST LEAN IN AND KISSSSSSS!' Miku yelled in her head.

All of a sudden a wild figure came bursting through the window, glass shards going everywhere.

"Yo Vocaloids! I'm back and ready to play!" Said the ever so awesome girl, who we will now refer to as Violet.

"Damn it! Please tell me you're not here to rape Gakupo again!" Meiko said drunkenly.

Violet blushed profusely. "I DID NOT RAPE HIM! I simply had a friendly conversation with him! Right, Gakupo?" Violet explained sending Gakupo a glare that could kill even the devil himself.

"Y-yea friendly!" Gakupo said huddled in the corner.

"Good boy." Violet smiled, patting him on the head and staring down at him creepily.

Regaining composure, Gakupo stood up. Using his sexy voice, he asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked Gaku!" She paused and looked around, "You see, were doing another fan fiction! The best kind too! A truth, dare, or question!"

Silence swept the room.

Violet sweat dropped. "Jee guys, try to contain your excitement. You're killing me with joy."

Miku spoke up, "It's just, were kind of abused in these and …"

"Knowing you it'll be worse." Luka said bluntly, looking up from her book.

"Psh, I don't know what your- eh screw it! Your right, but what does it matter! You guys know were doing this anyway." Violet said throwing a pillow at Luka, getting a glare in return.

"I'm for it as long as I don't have to wear a dress." Len said with hope. That hope diminished when everyone burst out laughing.

"Ha! Oh Lenny! You? Not getting put in a dress? Ha! That'll happen when Meiko stops drinking!" Rin bawled. Tears of laughter flowing from her eyes.

"Oh lord, lenny. It's like asking Kaito to finally choose between you and Miku!" Niki added.

"Yea!" Kaito said joining in. "Wait what?"

Gakupo face palmed. "I wonder sometimes why we're friends…"

Anyway, let's get to the point. Here's the law around these parts. Gaku!" Violet yelled tackling Gakupo and then getting up off him.

"Everyone is available. LUKA, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Gakupo, I'm not a fucking Pokémon."

"Oh but you wish you were my Pokémon."

****Insert heavy bitch slap here*****

"OOOOOWWWWEEEE! Luka-Chan that hurt." Gakupo said with fake tears.

"Oh that won't be the only thing that-"

"Luka! The rule….." Niki said trying to lessen the harm to Gakupo's sexy, sexy face.

"Your allowed to bring in your own character for a chapter if you describe the personality. NOW GET BACK OVER HERE GAKUPO!"

"GOD HELP ME!"

"Uh luka pick some-"

"MIKU!" Luka yelled running after Gakupo with a large Tuna.

"Make your question as long as you means you can do multiple different questions and dares for multiple different people. Uh, Kaito."

"Cough, cough no shock there cough, cough." Rin whispered to Len, who was snickering.

"OWE!" Gakupo yelled in the background, "NO NOT THERE NOT IN THE B- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the boys winced feeling the pain their purple haired friend was going through.

The girls felts sorry for Gakupo, well, most of them. Meiko on the other hand yelled, "Son of a nutcracker!" and chugged another bottle of sake.

"I don't think we'll ever get this introduction done," Dell sighed.

"Dells right everyone just calm down and sit down," Niki reasoned getting a bit annoyed. "Screw Kaito going I'll just do the last rule."

"BUT I WANTED TO GO!" Kaito yelled in chibi form fake crying. (I know I'm kind of showing him like a child but I don't really see him that way I think he is like that occasionally)

"Ice cream….."

"Yea!"

"Anyway, ANY and I mean ANY pairing is fair game but if there are a lot of requests so some might not get through. Now, let's get some examples in!" Niki smirked.

"I think we're good when it comes to examples, I really do-" Haku started.

"LEN! I DARE YOU TO GET IN THE BLOODY DRESS! NOW! Wait, where's Len?" Niki looked at the vacancy next to Rin. "Damn it! Oh well screw the examples, just send in your Truth, Dares, and questions in now! EVERYONE!"

"See you next time on ONE OF THESE AGAIN!"

"Ya know, we should just give it the nickname OOTA."

"See you next time on OOTA!"

**Well, what did you think? I think I did a good job in my opinion, especially with writers block. Though the details right now are a bit faulty. If you didn't catch on Gakupo's my fav but it won't affect anything. So send in your reviews and truths and dares and questions. As soon as I get enough of those ill post the next one. Tata for now. Did I really just say that?**


End file.
